Of Love and War and All Things Unfair
by nohbody2
Summary: "I will always, always love you. No matter what happens, I need you to remember that. You and Dora are my whole world and I'd give up anything and everything to keep you two safe." The last part of the second Wizarding War told through Andromeda and Ted Tonks' stories. Ted/Andromeda and some Remus/Tonks. Rated M for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1: Goodnight and Goodbye

"Goodnight, darling. I love you." Ted hugged his daughter tightly and she returned it with equal if not greater force. Ever since Nymphadora became pregnant she had been staying almost entirely at her parents house, much to her dismay. Despite her disagreement with her current location, Ted knew that Dora understood she was in no shape to battle and while she was ready to risk her life, she was not ready to risk her child's.

"Goodnight, dad. I love you too." She whispered into his hair. They pulled apart and she noticed there was a strange sadness in his eyes. It unsettled her for a moment, but she brushed it off, claiming it to be due to the war. Everyone was in low spirits these days.

Ted leaned down and addressed Dora's bulging stomach. "And goodnight to you, my little angel." Dora giggled at his silliness but there was that strange look in her father's eyes again as he straightened up. Almost as though he was saying goodbye instead of goodnight.

"Dad..."she began uncertainly. "I know that it's becoming more and more dangerous for you, being a muggle-born and all, but please don't do anything rash. I don't know how we'd function with out you. We don't care if we have to go into hiding with you or even run away to America or France, but we need you! So please dad, don't do anything dangerous! You must promise me!" Dora had grown slightly hysterical by the end of her impromptu speech and tears began to streak down her cheeks. Her father gathered her into his arms and held her tightly again, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Shh...Don't worry, darling...it'll all be okay." He comforted her quietly. "I promise I won't do anything rash."

She looked up and smiled at him through the last of her tears.

"Thanks...I love you, dad."

Ted felt a horrible pain in his chest. She looked so hopeful. He wished he fulfill his promise...

"I love you too, Dora."

They pulled apart slowly.

"Goodnight, for real this time." Dora said with a small smile and she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Goodnight." Ted called after her. "And goodbye, my beautiful daughter." Ted added quietly once she had gone, unimaginable sadness and pain clouding his eyes.

After a moment Ted flicked his wand and the downstairs lights turned off. He walked up the stairs slowly, his hand trailing lightly on the smooth wooden railing and stopped at the door to the bedroom. He stood there for a moment, taking time to compose himself before entering. He didn't want to worry Andromeda with his sadness. She had enough to worry about already. Once he was ready he opened the door and made an attempt to smile.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked the moment he had done so. He smiled genuinely now. She always knew when something was wrong,

"How'd you know?" He asked her, walking over to the edge of the bed.

"I heard you coming up yet waitng outside the door and you never were very good at facades, dear." She replied as though this was obvious while she calmly combed her thick hair.

"And I suppose you're just down right brilliant at facades?" He teased.

"Well, I was in Slytherin dearest." She smirked but her eyes twinkled kindly.

"Ah, yes! I seem to recall that you were often called the Slytherin Princess in fact."

"That's correct. I was the epitome of cool and calculating."

"Well, that cold facade never worked very well around me." He replied cheekily, climbing under the covers and kissing her cheek.

"Quite true, Ted dearest." She said returning his kiss. They smiled at each for a moment before Andromeda spoke again.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Just the usual. The war, the Order, you know."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Ted darling, I love you very much but you are a terrible liar. Now tell me, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry." He said, brushing off her question.

"I'm quite certain it's not nothing."

"I'll tell you in the morning. For now I just want to sleep."

"Fine, fine. But you had better tell me tommorow." She conceded.

"Yes, madam." He replied with a little salute and a wink. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

A few minutes later, once both had donned their pajamas, they laid down under the warm covers. Ted enveloped her in his arms and she leaned into him.

After a couple minutes Ted spoke.

"'Dromeda?" He whispered.

"Yes Ted?"

"I just need you to know something."

"What?" She murmmered, already slipping into sleep.

"I will always, always love you. No matter what happens I need you to remember that. You and Dora are my whole world and I'd give up anything and everything to keep you two safe."

She turned to face him, wide awake now. "Don't worry Ted, I've always known that. And I imagine you know that I feel same way, darling." She smiled gently and, for what had to be the billionth time, Ted felt himself fall in love with her all over again. He knew what he must now do would hurt him more than any curse or form of torture.

"Goodnight, my Slytherin Princess." He said, smiling and bopping her on the nose.

"Goodnight, my Hufflepuff Knight." She replied, cupping his face with her slender hand. He nuzzled into her hand as she lightly kissed him.

Andromeda turned back around, yet they continued to lean against each other.

"I love you, Ted." She whispered lightly.

"I love you too, my darling Andromeda.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Each chapter will be about this length or shorter. It will be mostly canon-compliant but I may bend a few minor details for the sake of the plot.**

**Please review, criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2: And Then He Was Gone

Ted never fell asleep that night, although Andromeda soon did. He knew he should leave soon, but he was loathe to do so. It took all of his willpower to finally pull himself out of their warm bed and away from her sleeping form.

The bedroom was cold compared to the warmth under the covers. He shivered and threw on his sweater before walking softly to his closet where he had stashed his bag. It had the essentials and nothing more. He hoped that he'd only have to be in hiding for a couple weeks, that the war would be over sooner rather than later. But, he knew this was not likely.

Ted quickly and quietly changed into light traveling clothes. He then picked up his backpack with a heavy heart and made his way to the where his wife slept. She looked so small and lonely lying alone in their big bed. He placed a letter where he had previously lain and cast a quick warming charm on her so she wouldn't be cold. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but stopped himself. He couldn't wake her. She mustn't wake till he was long gone.

Ted pulled back, his throat tight. He wouldn't even get to kiss her goodbye.

Despite the pain in his chest and the burning in his watering eyes, he slowly walked backwards towards the door. The whole way he kept his eyes trained on Andromeda's sleeping form. He felt his tears threatening to overflow, but he wiped his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself not to cry anymore. He didn't want his last memory of Andromeda to be clouded by tears. Ted reached the door and stopped.

His beautiful wife still slept peacefully; her light breathing the only sound in the room.

"I love you." Ted whispered softly.

Then he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.

.

.

.

As Ted walked down the hall he felt a million memories of his life in this house on the edge of his mind, threatening to overflow along with his tears. But he pushed both back. He could reminisce and mourn his losses once he was gone, but now he had to run.

As he passed Dora's room, he was tempted to look in to say goodbye and see her one last time, but he knew he couldn't. Dora had always been a light sleeper and the war had not helped that. And more importantly, the sooner he left this house, the sooner his family would be safe.

Ted stopped by the kitchen table where the letters from the Ministry were still laying. They were all requests for him to make an appointment to become registered as a muggle-born, something he refused to do, which was certain to have serious repercussions. He knew the only way to escape imprisonment or perhaps even death for the entire family was to run away. He would never ask Andromeda or Dora to come with him, even if Dora wasn't pregnant. Their safety was a billion times more important than his. Once he was gone Andromeda's blood-status would keep Dora and her safe.

With a heavy and broken heart, Ted took once last look at his beloved home, sighed, and walked out the door. He closed it softly and apparated away, leaving behind both his home, his family, and the life he had led so far.

.

.

.

The next morning Andromeda was woken by the sun shining through her closed eyelids.

"Ted..." She mumbled, still half asleep, keeping her eyes determinedly closed. She reached a slender, pale arm out to where she knew his warm body to be, but she was greeted only by cold sheets.

Andromeda was awake in an instant, sitting up and kicking off the blankets frantically.

"Ted?" She said again, much clearer this time, desperation in her voice.

She glanced at the floor and noticed an white letter lying innocently among the half-fallen off blankets. With a trembling hand, she picked it up and began to read.

To my dearest Andromeda,

I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I wish I could have stayed, to not have left you, but it was impossible. They're rounding us muggle-borns up everyday now. I was bound for Azkaban if I was lucky. You see, I didn't have a choice. I had to run. If I'd stayed you and Dora would have been in danger and if you came with me with you'd be in even more danger.

The Death Eaters were willing to torture us when we were just suspects. Imagine how much worse it would be if I had stayed and resisted. Please, my love, try to understand. I'm doing this for you, Dora, and our grandchild so no matter how much it hurts, it's the best choice we have.

I feel as though I should write something more, something deep and meaningful, but everything I could say has already been said. Just remember that no matter what happens I will always love you. Every night and every day I spend away from you and our daughter, my thoughts will constantly be of you two; of Dora's laugh and her excited smile; of your smirking lips but your kind brown eyes. I love you two more than anything else on this Earth and nothing can ever change that. Please stay safe and keep our daughter out harm's way. I love both of you so very much, my dear.

Eternally and unconditionally yours,

Ted

The letter fell from Andromeda's weak grasp and fluttered to the floor. She sat on her bed, immobile, a blank expression on her paling face except for the terror in her eyes. Her daughter found her like that half-an-hour later.

When Dora read the letter, tears streamed freely down her face and she collapsed into a chair. Andromeda however, didn't cry or even move until Dora recovered enough to help her downstairs and make some tea.

It took several days for Andromeda to show any real emotion and a few more to stop responding in just monotone one word answers. Although her expression was blank for so long, Dora knew that inside of her mother there was a raging sea of emotions. Andromeda had reacted this way as well when Sirius had died. It was her only way of coping with emotional pain.

Dora had never seen her mother cry once in her whole life. That wasn't how Andromeda worked. She didn't express her pain and sorrow, at least Dora had never seen her do so.

But Dora never saw Andromeda softly crying in her room at nights and Dora wasn't there when tears rolled down Andromeda's cheeks while she was washing the noticeably smaller amounts of dishes. Dora didn't awaken frantically when Andromeda did, panting and sweating, for in her dreams Ted died over and over and she could do nothing to stop it. And Dora wasn't around to see Andromeda then tightly hug the shirt of Ted's which she clung to every night for it still smelled like him and that was all she had left of him.

For Andromeda, all that remained of her beloved Ted was a few drawers of his clothes, several knickknacks, a lingering smell, and her ever fading memories.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I would love to know how you think this story is going so that I can improve it in anyway you seem fit, also reviews make my day!**

**The next chapter will be up either Wednesday or Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

**A/N: WARNING - While everything in this chapter is still T-rated, there is mention of cannibalism, mention of torture, death, and the use of the cruciatus curse. **

_Dearest Andromeda,_

_The world is so very lonely without you and Dora. I have come into the company of two goblins who aren't exactly the most chipper of fellows (you know how those goblins are). But two other muggle-borns, a man named Dirk and a boy named Dean have joined us as well and they're plenty friendly. Despite their kindness, they can't even begin to fill the gaping hole in my chest. Every night I lay awake thinking of you two. Dora's loud and bright laugh; her clumsy but joyful dancing; the soft curve of your lips; the little looks you send me that still make my stomach do flips to this day. _

_Merlin, I miss you so much 'Dromeda. Sometimes I almost wish I could just forget you, but then I realize that this pain makes our love all the more beautiful. Anyways, I'd rather live a thousand lives and lose you in each one, than never love you at all._

_If you were to read this (which you never will for it's far too dangerous) you'd probably roll your eyes and scoff at my silly sentimental musing. But I'd see that little smile you'd try to hide and I'd know that you feel the same._

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again...I hope I do but I am beginning to realize just how unlikely that is. I know I can't hide forever and there's no end to this war in the near future. Everyday another death is reported and I imagine one day it'll be mine which they read off mournfully. I hope desperately that I will be the only Tonks they ever read. You and Dora must remain safe. You mustn't do anything that could put you in danger or allow Dora to make any rash decisions. She's always been prone to running into battle unprepared. Please keep her safe, and remember, my Slytherin Princess, I will love you forever and always._

_Be safe my love,_

_Ted_

Ted put down his quill and looked up.

"You done composing your love sonnets, Tonks?" Gornuk asked gruffly.

Ted rolled his eyes and folded the letter, placing in his bag along with the other ones that he'll never send.

"What were you writing anyways?" Dean questioned him in a much kinder tone than Gornuk. "You always seem to have your quill and parchment out."

"Letters to home." Ted replied.

"You've got an owl?"

"No. It's just something I do to fill my time."

Dean nodded and went back to prodding their campfire with a stick. On the other side of the fire Dirk sat on an overturned log and whittled a stick with a knife he'd found a few days back. Dirk claims that he's making a dog out of it, but to Ted it just looks like an awkward lump. He keeps that to himself however.

Gornuk and Griphook were going through their meager supplies when suddenly Gornuk's head snapped up, his eyes wide and alert.

"What is it?" Ted asked frowning worriedly.

"I heard something...right over th-" Gornuk was suddenly interrupted as several men burst into the clearing. Their wands were out and they grinned wickedly.

"Snatchers." Dean whispered, his voice laced with terror. The men began to surround them. Dean brandished the hot stick he'd poking the fire with, but the men only laughed.

"Where's your wand, boy?" One taunted in a weeny voice. "Do you even know how to use it, you filthy mudblood?!"

"Don't call him that!" Ted exclaimed angrily and the men cackled more. He looked around for his wand, it was lying right next to him on the table, if he could only grab it he might be able to take out a few snatchers and let the others escape.

He began sidling sideways towards it.

"Stop right there!" A harsh voice called out behind him and Ted froze. He turned and saw a man with long dirty hair and strange plaid pants approaching. The man grabbed Ted's wand off the table.

"Now don't go getting any other funny ideas, mister. You hear me?" The man pocketed Ted's wand and turned to the others as the final snatcher came out of the forest. This man Ted recognized from the newspapers.

"Names." Fenrir Greyback demanded of them in a deep growl.

"Come on now, don't be shy." The snatcher with plaid pants chided menacingly when no one spoke.

"You there." Fenrir pointed at Dirk. "What's your name?"

"D-D-Dirk Cres-Creswell." He stammered.

"Is he in our books, Scabior?" Fenrir asked the snatcher with plaid pants.

"Oh yes, here we are! You're one of the pesky Mudbloods who tried to fake their family tree, aren't you?" Scabior asked after flipping through his book.

Dirk paled and his hands started shaking so much so that he dropped the stick he'd been whittling.

"Aren't you?!" The snatcher demanded again.

"Y-yes."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." Fenrir smiled menacingly at Dirk and turned to one of the other snatchers. "Kill him."

"No!" Ted yelled. But before he could move, there was a flash of green light and Dirk fell to the ground. Scabior casually scratched off Dirk's name in his book.

"Dirk!" Ted cried out as Dean yelped. But Dirk didn't move from where he lay, his eyes now blank though still wide with fear.

"Now, how about you, young man?" Fenrir asked Dean. "What's your name, Mudblood?"

"Dean Thomas." He whispered through his silent tears.

"Dean Thomas...Dean Thomas..." The Scabior mused, looking through his book. "Ah yes, you're one of Potter's school mates! Lucky for you, you'll be brought back to Malfoy Manor for questioning." Dean breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Of course, if the Dark Lord himself chooses to question you himself...well then, I wouldn't quite call you lucky." He grinned, showing a mouthful of rotting teeth.

Dean blanched as the snatcher turned to Ted.

"Ted Tonks." He provided before Fenrir asked him.

"Ted Tonks, you say? Ah, here we go: "Edward/Ted Tonks, mudblood, married to Andromeda Black". Well it seems you too have an appointment at Malfoy Manor." Fenrir grinned nastily.

"Why's that?" He demanded, hoping his voice didn't betray his fear. "I'm no one important."

"Well, you're right in that regard, but your pretty little wife is quite important."

"Andromeda!" Ted whispered, his eyes wide with fear. "What have you done with her?!"

Fenrir simply smiled wider and turned to the goblins. Ted lunged towards him, but another snatcher grabbed him and pressed his wand to Ted's head.

"Don't you move, Mudblood." He growled into Ted's ear, his sour breath filling Ted's nostrils.

"You're quite the Gryffindor, aren't you?" Fenrir mocked him.

"Hufflepuff actually." Ted spit out.

"All the better! You'll be less trouble to deal with but it will still be ever so amusing to make you watch when I...hm..." Fenrir smiled wickedly and ran his tongue across his sharp teeth. "Well I guess you'll have to wait to find out exactly what we have in store for your little wife."

Ted let out yell of rage and broke free of the snatcher's hold. He lunged at Fenrir and punched him hard in the face. Fenrir stumbled backwards and fell over from the force of the sudden punch. Ted was on him in an instant, pummeling every inch of him.

"Crucio!" Scabior cried, the jet of red light hitting Ted in the side..

Ted screamed as the curse hit him and knocked him off Fenrir. Dean yelled his name, but Ted couldn't see or hear him.

Everything was on fire.

His bones, his blood, his muscles, everything burned. His vision went black but unfortunately he did not fade into blissful unconsciousness.

Finally, after what Ted thought could have been either seconds or hours, Scabior lifted the curse. Ted still twitched as he lay on the ground, but he was soon roughly pulled to his feet.

"You filthy mudblood!" Fenrir growled, blood dripping from his nose as he approached the still shaking Ted, his wand out. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Stop!" Scabior intervened. "He's wanted alive!"

"Fine." Fenrir replied angrily, but his eyes were still trained on Ted who looked back at him fiercely, despite the lingering effects of the curse.

Fenrir growled and turned away from Ted and towards the goblins.

"How about you filthy creatures? Do you even have names?" Fenrir asked the goblins mockingly.

Gornuk's eyes narrowed and he quivered with rage. "Gornuk." He said through clenched teeth.

"Griphook." The other goblin supplied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It would be useful to have a goblin at Malfoy Manor." Scabior said.

"I'll never serve a human!" Gornuk spit out, his voice full of anger.

"Very well. Only one is required." Scabior said with a cruel smile.

Gornuk looked confused. Would they actually let him go?

"Avada kedavra!" Scabior cried and Gornuk fell. Griphook stumbled back in surprise.

"Round up these three." Fenrir ordered. "Leave the dead."

"You can't leave them here in the middle of the forest!" Ted insisted.

"Oh don't worry." Fenrir replied. "Some others and I will be back to dispose of the bodies." He smiled wickedly and licked his lips. "Their blood may be dirty, but it tastes just fine to me."

"Oh Merlin..." Ted whispered, a wave of nausea suddenly coming over him.

Dean looked as though he was about to be sick and Griphook trembled slightly.

The three were quickly rounded up and shackled to the snatchers.

Ted glanced towards his bag where the many unsent letters still remained. What had happened to his family? He hoped desperately that they were not captured, that Fenrir had been lying. They should be safe, he left for that very reason, but he had no way of telling for sure...

Ted's thoughts were interrupted as the snatchers suddenly turned on the spot. With several harsh cracks, they were gone.

**A/N: Sorry that I updated later than I planned to but I was swamped. I had a lot more things to do than I anticipated, which included making a Korra cosplay in two days for Boston Comic Con (which was amazing!). **

**Hopefully the next update will be soon but I don't have a specific date.**

**A big thanks to the guest reviewer! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

******Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Please review! **

**Reviews mean the world to me and I love to hear your thoughts - whether they're criticism or praise. **


	4. Chapter 4: She Loves Me

**A/N: This chapter also contains torture and death. Just a warning...**

Ted stumbled upon landing, and it was only the shackles binding him to the snatchers which stopped him from falling to his knees.

The group was roughly guided towards a looming black gate. Ted gulped as he stared up at the imposing metal. He hoped desperately that his family hadn't been captured and taken to this horrid place...

A pale head of hair could be seen behind the gates in the gloomy light. As it approached, Ted could make out the imposing figure of Narcissa Malfoy - Andromeda's sister. Ted glared furiously at her.

Narcissa - or Cissy as Andromeda once called her - had cruelly shunned Andromeda despite her attempts at contact. Ted could see how much Narcissa's betrayal hurt Andromeda but Narcissa didn't seem to care at all.

Once she reached the gates she examined them imperiously, her lips pursed and her nose crinkling slightly at the odor of sweat and blood which the whole party reeked of.

"What is your business here?" She inquired coldly.

"We have prisoners, ma'am." Fenrir replied, ducking his head.

"Is that so...who?" Narcissa demanded.

"A goblin, a friend of Potter's, and Ted Tonks." Scabior supplied.

Ted saw Narcissa's eyes widen slightly at the mention of his name.

"Very well." She answered as she waved her wand to open the gates.

They creaked open and the prisoners were roughly pulled inside. Ted heard a quiet whimper from Dean's direction as the gates closed behind them with a clang. His own hands were shaking and he longed to comfort the boy. The snatchers unshackled the prisoners, but Ted knew it was no use trying to escape.

The group was marched through the large front doors and into a looming hall.

"Cissy, who was it?" A voice called from one of the other rooms.

"More prisoners." Narcissa replied tiredly. This weakness surprised Ted and as he examined her curiously, he noticed a certain dilapidated quality to the woman. Her eyes were dull and her movements almost sluggish. She beckoned them to follow her as she turned into one of the rooms branching off from the hall.

As they turned into the doorway, a large room came into sight. A fire flicked in an elegant fireplace and there were several dark leather couches and chairs. Lounging on one of the couches, picking at her nails, was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Was there anyone interest–" she began to speak but froze as she looked up. "Oh, why hello there." She said, a malicious smile creeping across her face as she saw Ted. Unlike Narcissa, Bellatrix clearly recognized him instantly.

'She looks nothing like Andromeda...' Ted thought inexplicably as Bellatrix swung her feet off the couch and sauntered over to them. Ted had always heard that the two sisters looked exactly alike, that they could be twins. But Ted never saw it. His wife looked nothing like this monster. She was kind, caring, and inquisitive. Bellatrix was cruel, heartless, and insane. Ted could not see his wife in this woman.

"Well, if it is Edward Tonks." She crooned, circling the group, her eyes pinned on Ted. His hands threatened to start shaking, but he managed to stop them. "You're probably wondering why you're still alive, especially with blood as filthy as yours. But, you see, I've been waiting for you to visit...I've always wanted to have a little one-on-one with my _dearest_ brother-in-law. She spit out the last bit, as though the fact that they were in some way related, even just by marriage, made her sick. "Bring the other two down to the cellar." She snapped at the snatchers, her eyes finally leaving Ted's. "We'll deal with them later."

The snatchers began to pull the other two prisoners away. Dean glanced back at Ted, sheer terror on his sweat coated face. Ted forced out a half smile in reply. He hoped it would comfort Dean...

Then they were gone and it was only him, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.

"Is Andromeda here?" He demanded. "Is Nymphadora here?"

Bellatrix merely smirked.

"Tell me!" He cried frantically.

"They're not here. They have not been abducted." Narcissa replied cooly, her face devoid of any emotion.

Ted let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he slumped back against the wall. They were safe.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix huffed. "You're no fun!"

Narcissa ignored her and stalked over to a chair, which she delicately perched herself in. 'She looks so empty', Ted mused. 'Shouldn't she be pleased that you-know-who is winning?'

"Don't worry about her, Teddy dearest, we can still have our fun." Bellatrix smiled widely, a cruel spark in her eyes. Ted turned from Narcissa and met her gaze, a steady but almost resigned look in his eyes.

"You know, I can still remember the day Andromeda ran away." Bellatrix began, walking around Ted as she spoke. She was a vulture circling her prey, toying with him and loving every second of it.

"What do you want with me." Ted demanded. "I won't tell you anything. You can torture me all you want."

"Don't worry, I will." She smirked as she stopped in front of him before continuing to walk around him. "Why do you assume this is a business visit, Teddy? After all, we are family." She sneered. "Can't I simply wish to speak with my favorite brother-in-law? Sorry, Cissy." She added, turning to face Naricissa. "But Lucius is such a bore. I'm sure that Teddy here will prove to be much more entertaining." She grazed a sharp fingernail down his cheek. "Isn't that right, dear?" She asked Ted, stopping her circling for a moment.

Disgust, anger, and fear all flared up inside Ted, but he kept a blank face and didn't answer her. He refused to give her the satisfaction.

She waited a moment before leaning close to his ear. "You really should have answered me, Teddy." She whispered, her breath hot on his skin.

She took a step back and smiled at him, toying with her crooked wand. "But then again, this way is ever so amusing." She pointed her wand at his chest. Ted braced himself, he'd survived this earlier when Scabior had cursed him, so he could do it again.

"Crucio." The word rolled lightly off her tongue in a soft, caressing tone.

Ted's body exploded into pain.

Ted realized the instant that the curse hit him, that he had been wrong. Scabior was a subpar wizard and what he had done to Ted was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. In the hands of a true master who relished pain, this curse was truly unforgivable.

Instead of a dull blackness, Ted saw only a blinding, burning white. His whole body ached with pain when Scabior had cast the curse, but now, everything was excruciating pain and fire. There were no bones to ache nor muscles to burn. After less than a second, there wasn't even a Ted to feel it all. Everything, even his consciousness, was pain. All-consuming white hot fiery pain. Ted would have thought that it had lasted forever, except there was no Ted to try to judge the time.

And then suddenly, he wasn't pain...He was a man...And he was screaming. It was a hoarse, one tone scream. The scream soon faded into whimpers and moans. But who was he...he could feel the name, the identity, on the tip of his tongue...He was...he was Ted! Yes that's his name! And slowly Ted's thoughts began piecing themselves back together. He could now understand how the Longbottoms had gone insane...and how much they must have suffered...

Ted stirred feebly from where he lay on the floor. He hadn't been aware of falling down. As he opened his eyes the blurry room came into focus.

Bellatrix leaned over him, a her red lips curved harsh smile. Narcissa sat in her chair, her expression still blank and a book in her hands. To Ted's surprise, someone else was behind Narcissa. He was standing just inside the room, the door behind him still half ajar but he was seemingly unnoticed by anyone else. The man – boy really, now that Ted got a proper look at him – had pale blonde hair, but an even paler face. Dark bags hung under his eyes and he had a gaunt and unhealthy shape. He vaguely resembled Narcissa and Ted realized with a start that this must be her son...His nephew.

Narcissa followed his surprised gaze and her eyes fell upon the boy.

"Draco!" She cried, horror in her voice. She stood up suddenly, dropping her book and her wand to the floor in her rush to reach him. The terror in her expression was equaled only by the terror in his.

Draco's eyes were fixed on Ted and he looked as though he might be sick. Images of Ted writhing and screaming on the floor while his Aunt cackled gleefully still flitted through Draco's mind.

"Draco! Why are you here?" Narcissa asked frantically, having reached her son. She tried to lead him out the room, but Draco didn't move.

"I had to ask you something..." He replied in a detached voice, his eyes still on Ted.

"Draco, darling, come with me. Let's discuss this elsewhere." Narcissa pleaded desperately.

"Oh, come now Cissy!" Bellatrix began, her surprise being replaced by mirth. "Don't be such a spoil-sport! The boy's just curious that's all! How about Draco comes over here, I can give him a little lesson?"

Draco turned a greenish color as his Aunt beckoned him over.

"No." Narcissa commanded, her face red and her fists clenched. "I have let you live in my house, I have allowed you to torture people in my living room, I have permitted you to do practically what ever you wish! Do you think I enjoy hearing people scream? Do you think I relish being kept up every night by Death Eaters parading through my house? Do you think I take pleasure in living in the same house as the D– " Narcissa stopped herself, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Bellatrix looked appalled and she opened her mouth to speak but Narcissa began talking again, her eyes flashing. "I have not made a single protest up until this point. But here, I draw the line. You will not order my son to...to...to do what you are doing to this man! I'm taking Draco upstairs now and you will not stop me." She turned and stalked away, Draco following closely behind her.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix called after her indignantly. "Cissy! Come back!" But Narcissa paid her no attention.

With a growl she swiftly turned back to Ted who had pulled himself over to the wall which he was now slumped against, his muscles still aching. Ted was just as surprised as Bellatrix was. Narcissa had seemed so hollow and empty before...and it sounded as though she didn't want...no, that was impossible, her husband was Lucius Malfoy for goodness sakes!

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Teddy." Bellatrix sneered. "Our crowd has left but that's fine. I'm sure you'll still put on a most entertaining show for me..._Crucio_!"

Once more Ted entered into that world of pain and fire. Unbeknownst to him he let out a jagged scream equalled in volume only by that of his torturer's shrill laughter.

Bellatrix eventually lifted the curse and she crouched down to where Ted lay, still recollecting his thoughts. This time the curse seemed more painful to Ted, and he shook slightly on the ground, his eyes clenched shut.

"You know, Teddy, my dear sister never did love you. You know that don't you, wittle Teddy-weddy?" Bellatrix taunted.

Ted's eyes opened in shock and her dark ones glinted back at him through stray pieces of cork-screw hair.

"She _hates_ you..." Bellatrix whispered lightly, caressing each word. "You're nothing more to her than a filthy, stupid mudblood..." She leaned closer to Ted and slowly ran a silver knife down his face, carving a thin line of red from his forehead to his chin. He flinched in pain as dark blood leaked out. "You _disgust_ her..."

"No...it's not true..." Ted breathed. "It...it can't be..."

"Oh, Teddy, you're so naive, so in love, so innocent, so...wrong." She finished with a smirk and another quick slash on his face. "You see, Andromeda only married you to rebel against our parents. She was young and foolish, but you were foolisher. Of course she soon grew up and saw the folly of her ways. She turned spy for us and you never even noticed. You couldn't see how little she cared for you...how easily she tricked you...how willingly she _used_ you."

"It's not true." Ted insisted, fear coursing through his veins.

"Why else do you think she barely ever talked to you before seventh year? Why else do you think that she married you so soon? Why else do you think that a pureblood, a member of the Black family none the less, would ever dirty themselves by consorting with a filthy, stupid mudblood like yourself?"

Ted's heart pounded and his hands shook...could this be true?

"Andromeda never loved you Ted." She whispered harshly.

"But she...how..."

"She hates you." Bellatrix taunted in a sing-song voice.

Ted clenched his eyes shut and memories of Andromeda flitted through his mind. Her kind smiles, her gentle eyes, her soft caresses, her caring words, her saucy remarks, her passionate kisses, her gentle kisses, her happy face, her loving glancing...her love...Because she did love him, Ted realized. She did and she does!

"You're lying." He spit out, opening his eyes, fire burning in them once more. "You. Are. Lying."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and her nostrils flared. "You filthy mudblood! You know nothing!"

She slashed her wand at Ted and he flew back, slamming into the wall next to where Narcissa had sat minutes ago.

His head throbbed from hitting the wall and the rest of his body still ached from the cruciatus curse but he forced himself to open his eyes. As he blinked, the room came into focus again and he saw Bellatrix angrily walking towards him.

"Andromeda does _not_ love you! She can't! You're not even a wizard! You're simpy a stupid _muggle_! You are _nothing_!" She screeched.

Just then something caught the corner of his eye and he lunged for it as Bellatrix fired another curse at him. The curse missed and she shrieked in rage as she turned to face him.

Ted pulled himself to his feet, his prize in his hand. He pointed it at Bellatrix, his hand unwavering.

"Your sister really needs to be more careful with her things." He admonished. In her terror and fury, Narcissa had left her wand on the floor where she dropped it. The handle felt strange in Ted's grasp, but energy coursed through it nonetheless.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare touch my sister's wand and besmirch it with your filth?!"

"Yes. I dare!" Ted declared. "Because I am not a muggle. I am a wizard!" He fired a jinx at Bellatrix which she easily deflected, her eyes flashing with indignation. "And Andromeda loves me. Your bitterness doesn't change that! She loves me and there's nothing you can do to stop that! 'Dromeda loves me and I love her! I love Andromeda!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed shrilly and Ted fell with a thud to the cold floor, the name of his beloved wife still on his lips.

**A/N: That was the most intense thing I've ever written...It was a really good writing exercise though! **

**I would love love some feedback on how it turned out, since I've never done anything like this before. Just a simple suggestion or something that you liked/disliked so that I can do better next time.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
